My Perverted Husband
by Glamcy
Summary: "... aku punya ide yang lebih bagus.." "... aku pernah melakukannya dua kali dengan pasangan one night stand ku.." "Hanya sedikit bermain baby.." HUNKAI! KRISKAI! BDSM! THREESOME!
1. Plan?

**"****MY PERVERTED HUSBAND"**

**.**

**.**

**Cast** : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, & Kris Wu

**Pairing :**Hunkai! And Kriskai!

**Length :**Twoshoot

**Genre :**AU,Romance

**Warn(s) :**Boys Love, Typo's, Absurd

**Summary :**_"..._ aku punya ide yang lebih bagus.." "... aku pernah melakukannya dua kali dengan pasangan _one night stand _ku.." "Hanya sedikit bermain _baby.._"

**BDSM! THREESOME!**

**.**

**.**

**"HAPPY READING"**

Hari minggu pagi, sebagian orang menyebutnya ada hari untuk bermalas –malasan, tapi itu tidak terjadi terhadap matahari kita, yang kini malah bersinar amat terang, membangunkan orang dari tidur semalaman mereka.

Seperti tiga orang sejoli ini yang masih bergelung nyaman dengan selimutnya, aneh bukan? Tiga orang _namja_ dalam satu tempat tidur, apa mereka tidak merasa sesak? Salah satu dari tiga _namja_ itu mulai mengerjapkan matanya perlahan menyadari bahwa pagi sudah menjelang ia lantas melepaskan dua tangan yang mengkukung tubuhnya dalam dekapan dan beranjak duduk sambil meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Sudah pagi eohh?.." lirihan serak terdengar dari bibir tebal _namja_ itu, jelas sekali bahwa ia belum sepenuhnya sadar dari alam mimpinya, atau mulai sekarang kita bisa memanggilnya Kim- ahh Ani Wu-Oh JongIn, kalian pasti bertanya perihal namanya yang aneh dan mengapa ia bisa memiliki marga ganda seperti itu bukan? Itu akibat dua suaminya yang tidak mau mengalah, tunggu dulu.. Dua? Dua Suami?

Yapp, tebakan kalian benar Jongin memang memiliki dua suami sekaligus, ia tidak peduli jika dianggap egois atau tamak sekalipun, ia mencintai kedua nya, dan toh, kedua semenya itu tidak merasa keberatan.

"Kris hyungg, Sehunnie ayo bangun ini sudah pagi, kalian tidak mungkin terus terusan tidur dikasur sampai siang kan?" ucap Jongin sambil menggoyangkan pelan kedua lengan suaminya tersebut bergiliran

"Euhh, lima menit lagi _babyy_.." racau Sehun dengan mata yang tertutup sembari mengeratkan pelukan nya pada guling

"Kau mengganggu tidurku _Honey.._" kali ini Kris lahh yang meracau sambil menarik lagi selimutnya sampai menutupi seluruh kepalanya

"_Sigh_.. Baiklah aku tunggu dibawah aku akan membuatkan sarapan, dan kalian cepatlah mandi.." Jongin berucap lembut ia maklum kalau kedua suaminya itu pasti kelelahan sehabis pulang bekerja tadi malam, ia beranjak turun setelah sebelumnya memberikan kecupan di kening Kris dan Sehun.

.

.

Baiklah sepertinya aku harus memperkenalkan dulu tentang mereka,

**Kris Wu **: Laki lagi keturunan China-Kanada ini adalah suami pertama bagi seorang Kim JongIn walau Sehun juga menikah diwaktu yang sama bersama Jongin, tapi Kris lah yang dianggap sebagai kepala keluarga disini, mungkin karena ia lah yang paling tua -_29 tahun- _dibandingkan Sehun, pola pikirnya yang sungguh dewasa, serta kebijaksanaan nya dalam membimbing keluarga kecil ini, ia pemilik perusahaan Wu Corp yang berjalan di bidang industri, Wu Crop merupakan salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea-China yang berkembang dengan sangat pesat, wajar jika banyak orang yang mengagumi sosok seorang Kris Wu.

**Oh Sehun** : Pria berumur 25 tahun ini adalah yang paling termuda disini, walau hanya berjarak 4 bulan dari sang istri, Sehun ini merupakan sosok yang sedikit Misterius dan _Cool, _ tapi itu semua akan hilang jika sudah bersama Jongin yang nyatanya adalah sosok paling ampuh yang dapat membangunkan pribadi manja dan kekanakan nya yang selama ini selalu di tutupi, ia juga bekerja disalah satu perusahaan milik kakeknya dan menjabat sebagai CEO disana, hebat bukan? Diumur nya yang masih bisa terbilang muda ia sudah memegang kekuasaan perusahaan yang begitu besar, berbeda dengan Kris perusahaan yang dikendalikan Sehun lebih pesat berkembang di Korea-Jepang, dan FYI dia ini yang paling mesum.

Back To Story à

.

.

**'****BRUKK'**

"YAHH! Kris singkirkan kaki mu ini!" teriak Sehun kesal sambil mencoba menyingkirkan kaki Kris dari pinggangnya, bagaimana ia tidak kesal jika ia tadi masih berada di _la la land _buatan nya yang menyenangkan tiba tiba hilang karena dengan seenaknya Kris menjatuhkan kaki nya di pinggang Sehun, ia fikir kaki nya ini ringan apa

" Uhhh, sudahlah Sehun kau berisik sekalii!" gumam Kris tak jelas dengan mata yang setengah tertutup

"Kau yang bodoh naga, kau fikir kaki mu ini sekecil apa, jika ini kaki Jongin aku tidak keberatan sekalipun ia menimpahkan tubuhnya ke badan ku, Sial!" gerutu Sehun kesal

"Hei Sehun, ngomong ngomong soal Jongin hari ini giliran ku saja yaa bersama nyaa, aku rindu sekali mendengar desahannya" pinta Kris yang tiba tiba langsung reflek membuka matanya begitu mendengar nama Jongin

"Enak saja, apa-apaan kau ini aku sudah menunggu lama untuk bisa bercinta dengan _baby_ ku ituu" balas Sehun tak terima, astagaa apa apaan yang mereka bicarakan ini pagi pagi sudah berbicara hal mesum seperti ini, FYI guys setiap hari minggu memang jadwal mereka untuk bisa berduaan dengan Jongin, dan karena Jongin hanya satu dan tentu saja tidak bisa dibagi mereka mau tak mau harus bergiliran, dan hari ini adalah giliran Sehun, tapi nampaknya, Kris juga masih merindukan Jongin, walau sebenarnya mereka bertemu setiap hari, Ck!

"Ayolahh Sehun aku baru saja pulang dari Jerman seminggu yang lalu, dan aku pastikan kau tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan untuk bersama Jongin kan?" rengekan Kris malah terlihat menggelikan dimata Sehun, siapa sangka sosok seperti Kris bisa memohon hanya untuk bercinta dengan uke nya

"Heyy, _Hyung_ dari pada seperti ini, aku punya ide yang lebih bagus.." ucap Sehun dengan seringainya, kalau ia sudah memanggil Kris dengan sebutan '_hyung' _itu tanda nya ia sedang serius dengan perkataannya

"Apa idemu itu Sehun?" balas Kris penasaran menatap Sehun dengan satu alis yang terangkat

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan _threesome_? Bukankah kita belum pernah mencobanya?" dan seriangai Sehun semakin melebar

"Kau pintar _magnae_, sepertinya seru!" dan Kris ikut mengeluarkan seringainya serta sedikit bersiul membayangkan tentang Jongin yang tidak tidak

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita mulai mandi sekarang, kita juga harus memikirkan rencananya agar Jongin mau melakukan nya" titah Kris sambil mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya

"Tunggu Kris, kau masih punya beberapa _sex toys _kan?" ucapan Sehun membuat Kris membalikkan badan nya kembali

"Yaaa.. kau ingin mencoba bermain _BDSM _bersama Jongin?" tatapan menyelidik Kris dilontarkan kearah Sehun

"Apa salahnya mencoba bukan? Lagi pula kau berasal dari Kanada dan kau pasti mengerti banyak tentang hal itu.." Sehun mengedikkan bahunya membalas pertanyaan Kris

"Yaa kau benar, aku pernah melakukannya dua kali dengan pasangan _one night stand_ ku dulu..Kenapa tidak?" balas Kris sambil kembali menampilkan _smirk _ nya

"Baiklahh, ini akan menjadi sangat seru _baby_, bersiaplah!" monolog Sehun dengan seringai yang menyeramkan

"Mandi dan turunlah sekarang kita akan mulai menyiapkan rencananya" ucap Kris sambil berlalu kearah kamar mandi dan disusul Sehun di belakangnya, bukan berarti mereka akan mandi di kamar mandi yang sama, dikamar itu terdapat dua kamar mandi lebih tepatnya.

.

.

"_Baby.._ " tubuh Jongin tersentak saat sedang memotong beberapa buah Brocoli begitu merasakan pelukan dipinggangnya, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Oh Sehun

"Sehun, kau sering sekali melakukan ini, kau mengagetkanku!" protes Jongin sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sehun, tapi yang ada tubuhnya malah meremang merasakan nafas panas Sehun di tengkuknya, dan kecupan kecupan ringan disana

"Se-ssehun sebaiknya kau ahhh tunggu di Nggh.. meja makan sajahhh" Jongin tak nyaman sungguh bagaimana bisa ia menyelesaikan masakan nya jika sesapan dilehernya semakin menjadi, dan mungkin saja sudah ada beberapa _kissmark_ disana

**'****PLUKK'**

"UGH! KRIS!" pekik Sehun begitu merasakan gulungan koran hinggap dengan telak di kepalanya

"Heyy, Cadel ini masih pagi lebih baik kau memikirkan rencananyaa!" ucap Kris sedikit berteriak kepada Sehun yang masih juga tak beranjak dari tempatnya

"Aishh baiklahh" gumam Sehun malas dan melepaskan pelukan nya lantas berlalu ke meja makan setelah sebelumnya mencuri kecupan dari pipi Jongin

Sedangkan Jongin ia masih mengerutkan dahi nya bingung, rencana apa? Dan Jongin tau ini pasti bukanlah hal baik untuknya, setelah melihat seringaian dari bibir Kris dan wajah _devil _Sehun di meja makan yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu entah apa itu, Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba berfikir positif.

"Tidak..tidak..tidak.. kenapa firasatku buruk begini" lirih Jongin pelan

'_lagi pula pasti hal ini tidak akan jauh-jauh dari urusan ranjang.. ehh apa tadi? Astaga Jongin apa yang kau fikirkann! Mengapa kau jadi memikirkan hal seperti inii' _monolog Jongin dalam hatiahh Jongin jadi malu sendiri mengingatnyaa, pipinya sudah bersemu merah sekarang

.

.

Jongin mencoba menata meja makan dengan tenang menampik pikiran negatif nya tentang kedua suaminya ini

**'****SREKK'**

Kursi diruang makan itu ditarik oleh Jongin dan dia mendudukkan dirinya disana

"Kenapa kalian memperhatikan ku seperti itu, ada yang salah?" ucap Jongin risih ditatap dengan intens oleh kedua suaminya itu

"Umm, tidak ada apa-apa _honey _kau hanya cantik sekali pagi ini" Kris menyahut ucapan Jongin, walau sebenarnya bohong, ia hanya sudah membayangkan saja bagaimana _sexy _nya Jongin nanti saat mereka melakukan _threesome _kekeke

Mendengar respon Kris, Jongin jadi mengerutkan keningnya sendiri menurutnya hari ini ia biasa saja, menggunakan pakaian yang _casual _ seperti biasanya, melihat respon istrinya yang bingung Sehun hanya terkekeh kecil, lagipula wajar saja Jongin bingung, alasan apa tadi yang disampaikan Kris kepada Jongin? Tidak masuk akal sekali, kemana seorang Kris dengan otak cerdasnya? Hahaha, Sehun tertawa dalam hati

Kris mendelik tajam kearah Sehun yang sepertinya sedang menahan tawanya, sedangkan Jongin sudah tidak terlalu peduli lagi dengan kelakuan kedua suaminya yang cukup aneh pagi ini

"Sudah lah sebaiknya kita cepat sarapan sekarang nanti makanannya keburu dingin, dan kita membuang waktu kita untuk bersantai terlalu lama disini" ucapan lembut Jongin menyadarkan keduanya

Dan sarapan itu diawali dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing, sampai ada saatnya Jongin mengerang karena tangan-tangan nakal suaminya yang meraba raba tubuhnya

.

.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk disofa ruang TV walau tidak ada acara yang bagus dan berakhir dengan menonton _variety show_, sambil sesekali Sehun mengganti Channel nya dengan sedikit kesal, ia tidak benar benar fokus menonton, bagaimana bisa sedangkan erangan dan desahan Jongin disampingnya malah semakin keras

Jongin duduk dipangkuan Kris dan menghadap kearah TV ia sebenarnya tidak ingin seperti ini tapi Kris lah yang memaksa Jongin untuk duduk di pangkuannya, sampai akhirnya berakhir pada Kris yang meraba raba dada depannya dan mengusap _nipple _nya dari luar _t-shirt_ yang dikenakannya

"A-angghh.. Kriss sudahh hentikanhh.. ahh" erangan Jongin membuat Sehun disampingnya semakin bergerak gusar

"Ada apa _honey_?" ucap Kris sambil sesekali mengecupi tengkuk Jongin dari belakang, sementara tangan nya mulai menyusup kedalam _t-shirt _putih yang dikenakan Jongin, mengusap dengan teratur perut rata Jongin dan meremas keras pinggangnya

"Ughh! Kriss.." Jongin mendesis sembari memejamkan matanya

**'****SRETT'**

"Sudahlah Kris aku sudah tidak tahan, sekarang saja.." Sehun langsung menarik Jongin berdiri dan menyeretnya ke paviliun di rumah besar itu, mereka memang sudah merencanakannya disana

Kris bangun dan mengikuti Sehun dibelakangnya dengan Seringai, berbeda dengan Jongin yang bingung mengapa Sehun menggeret nya ke paviliun disamping rumah mereka

.

.

**'****BRUGG' **

"AKKHH.." Jongin mengerang begitu merasakan punggungnya membentur tiang yang entah kenapa sudah berada di paviliun itu, ruangan ini memang sudah lama tidak digunakan hanya beberapa kali jika ada acara tertentu jadi sedikit terasa lembab dan pengap

**'****BLAMM'**

**'****CKLEEKK'**

Sura bantingan pintu yang dikunci terdengar ditelinga Jongin, ia mentapa was was kedua suaminya yang menatapnya dengan intens dengan seringai yang menggantung di kedua bibir mereka

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan padaku?!" Jongin membulatkan manik hitamnya melihat Sehun bergerak maju, Ohh tidak, terkutuklah Jongin yang memiliki dua suami mesum sekaligus

"Hanya sedikit bermain _baby.._" Sehun berbisik rendah ditelinga Jongin

.

.

**"****TO BE CONTINUED"**

AN : Halooo aku kembali dengan ff amatir aku ini, untuk yang nungu NC nya dichapter depan yaa ^^ ini memang bukan NC pertama aku tapi ini pertama kali nya aku bikin BDSM hohoho O~O dan Threesome._.

Jadi maaf kalau masih jelek, makasih juga yang udah mau review di ff aku sebelumnya, aku seneng bangett, maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu #bow

Review Pleasee~


	2. Perverted Husband!

**2nd Chapter **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"HAPPY READING"**

_"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan padaku?!" Jongin membulatkan manik hitamnya melihat Sehun bergerak maju, Ohh tidak, terkutuklah Jongin yang memiliki dua suami mesum sekaligus_

_"Hanya sedikit bermain baby.." Sehun berbisik rendah ditelinga Jongin_

.

.

Tak ada hitungan detik Sehun dengan cepat melumat bibir tebal Jongin, sungguh sekarang dia benar benar _Horny _walau hanya karena mendengar desahan Jongin yang bahkan tidak sampai 5 menit

Tangan Sehun mulai merambat kepinggang Jongin merapatkan tubuh mereka, sementara bibirnya masih aktif melumat, menghisap, bahkan menggigit bibir _plum _Jongin

Sedangkan Kris dia sudah mendekap erat Jongin dari belakang menempelkan dada bidangnya ke punggung Jongin dan mulai meninggalkan _kissmark _perpotongan leher Jongin dan bahu sempitnya, ia kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Jongin

"Ngghh..ahh.. mppthh..sse-hunn.." desahan Jongin semakin menjadi jadi merasakan lumatan brutal Sehun pada bibirnya yang mungkin sudah membengkak

**'SRETT'**

Sehun dengan mudahnya mengambil _handcuffs _ di atas meja nakas yang sengaja Kris siapkan dan mulai memborgol tangan Jongin keatas kepalanya di tiang yang tepat berada disisi kanan dan kiri tubuh Jongin

"MPPPPHHTT.." desahan Jongin tertahan oleh ciuman Sehun, Jongin tentu saja kaget kenapa harus memakai _handcuffs_? Jongin tidak munafik, tentu saja dia tau benda seperti apa itu

Sehun memutus ciuman nya dan ia melihat Jongin yang sepertinya begitu shock, tapi tidak memungkiri bahwa Jongin memang sangat _sexy _saat ini, Nafas yang terengah-engah, wajah yang memerah, bibir mengilap karena sisa-sisa saliva, dan mata yang sedikit berbinar

Kini giliran Kris lah yang bertukar posisi dengan Sehun, Kris mulai menciumi kembali bibir Jongin yang sudah membengkak akibat ulah Sehun, tangan nya mulai meraba dada Jongin dan mengusap _nipple _nya seduktif

"Ugghh, Kriss..Akkh.." Jongin mengerang kembali sungguh dia bisa gila hanya karena usapan Kris di _nipple _nya dan belaian halus Sehun dipunggungnya mereka selalu tau dimana titik sensitive Jongin, andai saja tidak ada _handcuffs _sialan ini mungkin ia sudah menjambak rambut Kris untuk pelampiasan rasa nikmat yang dirasakannya

**'SRATT'**

**'BRREEKKK'**

Jongin tersentak tentu saja, melihat Kris dengan beringasnya menyobek _t-shirt _nya seakan itu adalah kertas

"UGGHH Sse-hunn..akkhh.." melihat reaksi Jongin yang kaget dengan segera Sehun memelintir dan mencubit kedua _nipple _Jongin, membuat nya mengerang keras sedangkan ia terus menghembuskan nafas panas nya di belakang telinga Jongin

"Krisshh..Nghhh ahh.." tidak hanya itu Kris ikut menciumi dan menyesap perut datar Jongin sehingga banyak _kissmark_ yang tercipta disana sementara tangannya mulai mengusap pelan penis Jongin yang sudah menegang dibalik celana denim nya

Sehun berpindah kedepan Jongin mulai menyedot keras _nipple_ kanan Jongin, sementara tangan nya berusaha untuk membuka denim Jongin yang sedikit banyak mengganggu

**"PLUKK"**

Dengan mudahnya celana Jongin turun dari kedua kakinya menampilkan tubuh _naked _nya dan kaki jenjang nya, dan bersamaan dengan itu Kris dan Sehun melepas seluruh sentuhannya pada tubuh Jongin membuatnya mengerang kecewa, setelah itu dengan cepat Sehun dan juga Kris menanggalkan pakaian mereka

"Kau tau apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan Sehun.." ucap Kris pada Sehun yang membuatnya menyeringai lebar

Ohh astagaa demi apapun, Jongin pernah melakukan _hard sex _dengan Sehun ataupun Kris tapi tidak dengan _sex toys _dan melakukan _threesome _seperti ini

Sehun segera mengambil _nipple massager _dari dalam sebuah kotak yang Jongin yakini bahwa semua isi dari kotak itu adalah _sex toys _

**"SETTT"**

Sehun memasang benda itu di kedua _nipple _Jongin

"Ughh.. Ssehunn..apaahh yanggh kau lakukannhh.." Jongin mengerang tidak suka demi apapun, ia lebih suka _hard sex_ yang biasanya mereka lakukan ketimbang semua _sex toys _ ini

Sehun kembali mengambil sesuatu didalam kotak itu, dan itu membuat Jongin kembali membulatkan kedua manik nya, _Vibrator._

**'STAPP'**

"AKKKHH SEHUN!" sialan..sialan..sialan.. Jongin terus mengumpat dalam hatinya, _vibrator _itu dengan brengseknya memasuki _hole _Jongin walau Jongin tau kalau penis Sehun ataupun Kris tiga kali lipat lebih besar dari _vibrator_ itu, tapi tetap saja Jongin tidak bisa memungkiri rasa perih saat benda dingin itu memasuki _hole_ nya

Dan tubuh Jongin menggeliat hebat begitu merasakan rangsangan dari _sex toys _itu padahal ini baru dua benda, Salahkan Kris yang langsung men-set nya ke _maximum _sehingga _vibrator _itu bergetar keras menumbuk _prostat _nya di _hole _Jongin, belum lagi ditambah dengan _nipple massager_ yang mengalirkan aliran aliran listrik kecil dikedua _nipple _Jongin

"AKKHH..NGGHH..HUNNHH.." tangan Jongin terus saja berusaha menarik _handcuffs _itu agar terlepas walau ia tau sebenarnya itu tidak ada gunanya, malah membuat kedua pergelangan tangan nya memerah

"Kau berisik sekali _baby, _kau butuh bantuan untuk membungkam mulutmu, hemm?" dan dengan mudah nya Sehun memasangkan _gag ball _pada mulut Jongin seperti memakaikan kalung pada seekor kucing

"Akmmm Semmppht Ahhmmmpt" dan Jongin mulai mengerang tak jelas karena ia harus terus-terusan mengulum _gag ball _itu

Kris mulai kembali memberikan _kissmark _di punggung Jongin, dan ia tidak akan segan-segan untuk menampar pantat bulat milik Jongin, sementara Sehun sendiri mengulum penis Jongin dibawah sana sesekali ia akan menghisapnya keras, atau bahkan menggigitnya

**'PLAKK PLAKK'**

"Akhhmm Krmmmhh mmhhh" pantat Jongin bahkan sudah memerah sekarang akibat tamparan Kris yang terus menerus

"_Baby _mungkin ini akan sedikit menyiksa, tapi untuk permainan kita kali ini aku melarang kau untuk _orgasme _sebelum aku atau Kris yang memerintahkan, mengerti?!" perintah Sehun sembari mengusap lembut pipi kanan Jongin

"MMMPPHHTTT" Jongin mengerang keras tidak,tidak, ia tidak mau, bahkan sentuhan kecil dari Sehun atau pun Kris saja sudah bisa membuatnya mencapai _orgasme_ bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menahannya, belum lagi _sex toys _sialan ini ditubuhnya, ini bukanlah permainan bagi Jongin tapi ini termasuk penyiksaan

"Kalau kau tidak mau, dengan terpaksa cambuk ini akan melayang ke punggung indah mu_ honey.."_ Jongin membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Kris, sedangkan ia sendiri sedang memainkan cambuk itu ditangannya

Mereka kembali melakukan rangsangan hebat pada tubuh Jongin, kembali menaikkan getaran _vibrator _di _hole _Jongin yang tadi sempat diturunkan oleh Sehun

"Nhhhhh Krissmmmm" Jongin hampir menangis sekarang sungguh ia tidak kuat lagi, ia tidak pernah menahan _orgasme_ nya seperti ini, ia bukanlah seorang _masocist_, tapi ia juga tidak ingin punggungnya menjadi sasaran dari cambukan Kris

Sehun yang merasa tidak nyaman tanpa mendengar desahan Jongin pun akhirnya melepaskan _gag ball_ itu dari mulutnya, melemparnya asal entah kemana, dan siapa sangka desahan Jongin pun langsung mengalun di ruangan itu, bibirnya terlihat semakin membengkak dan saliva berceceran disekitar bibir dan pipi Jongin akibat terus terusan mengulum _gag ball_

"Nggghhhhhh.." baru saja Jongin menikmati _orgasme _pertamanya namun..

**'CTARRR CTARRR'**

"ARRRGGHH KRISSS!" sakit sekali sungguh, dan Kris memang tidak pernah main main dengan ucapan nya, ia benar-benar melayangkan cambuk itu kepunggung Jongin, yang sekarang terlihat dua buah garis merah panjang dipunggungnya

"Hiks..Hikss..sakitt Kriss..Hikss..sakitt.." Jongin meronta dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di kedua manik hitamnya, mencoba membebaskan tubuhnya, tapi yang ada ia malah semakin melukai pergelangan tangannya

"Maaf kan aku _honey _tapi itulah peraturannya" ucap Kris sedikit tak tega sebenarnya, tapi ini memang rencana awal mereka kan?

"Jangan mengeluarkan sperma manismu _baby, _jika tidak ingin punggung mu terluka lebih banyak" Sehun menjilat air mata Jongin yang turun, ia sedikit merundukkan tubuh Jongin

"Bisa membantuku sedikit _baby_?" Sehun mengarahkan penisnya kemulut Jongin, seakan mengerti untuk tidak diperintah dua kali ia membuka mulutnya untuk mem_blow job _penis Sehun

Sedangkan Kris sedang bermasturbasi dan memijat penisnya sendiri,setelah mencapai _orgasme_ nya Kris berjongkok dihadapan Jongin dan memberikan pijatan kecil kepada penisnya, sementara tangan kanannya mulai membantu menaik turunkan _vibrator _yang bergetar di dalam _hole_ Jongin agar masuk lebih dalam

"Ngghh..Mpphhh.." desahan Jongin terhalang oleh penis Sehun yang masih dimaju mundurkan oleh pemiliknya sendiri, Jongin beberapa kali tersedak oleh penis Sehun yang menghujam tenggorokkan nya terlalu dalam

"Ohh _fuck! _Jonginnnn mulutmu nikmattt sekaliii _babyyy.._" suara parau Sehun memenuhi pendengaran Jongin, ia merasa senang sebenarnya bisa memuaskan suaminya tersebut, tapi tidak disaat seperti ini, disaat Jongin kembali merasakan gejolak menggelikan diperutnya dan Kris yang tidak berhenti mengulum penisnya, setelah merasa Sehun sudah _orgasme _ia dengan cepat melepas penis itu dari mulutnya

"Uggghhh Sehunnnn akuu mohonnhh jj-jangannnh... Akkhhh Krisss hentikannnnhhh" Jongin memohon kali ini sungguh ia tidak bisa untuk menahan _orgasme_ nya lebih lama

"Kau harus menahannya _honey_.." dan Kris dengan santainya kembali menghisap penis Jongin lebih keras lagi

"Tidakkk Krisshh tidak bisaa, Akhhhhhhh.." Jongin menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras sampai akhirnya ia kembali _orgasme_ dan..

**'CTARRR CTARRR'**

"ARRGGHHHH! Sehunn sudahh aku mohonn hentikhannn.. hiks..hiks..sudah Sehun.." punggung Jongin melengkung kedepan suara nya semakin tersendat oleh isakannya sendiri, kejadian yang sama kembali terulang, kali ini Sehun lah yang melayangkan cambuk itu kepunggungnya yang sudah sangat memerah

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau sendiri yang menghentikannya sayangg" Sehun mengelus pelan pipi Jongin

"Hikss..Hikss..sakitt..sakitt sekalii..ngghh.." Jongin terus saja mengeraskan tangisannya, mengapa mereka bisa tega sekali melakukan ini padanya, bahkan mereka tak kunjung melepas _vibrator _sialan itu dari _hole_nya

**'SREETT'**

Kris menarik kasar _nipple massager_ itu dari dada Jongin, membuat nya memekik dengan keras, Kris melirik sebentar _nipple _Jongin yang sudah sangat memerah akibat sengatan sengatan kecil dari _sex toys_ itu dan mulai mengulum nya

"Ughhh Kriss...Ahhhhh.." Jongin mendesah keras merasakan Kris kembali menyedot keras titik sensitive nya, mengecup, menjilat, dan mengulumnya kembali

"Kris aku akan keluar sebentar untuk mengambil sesuatu, dan aku akan kembali lagi" ucapan Sehun membuat tubuh Jongin menegang apa lagi ini? Apa lagi yang akan mereka lakukan pada tubuhku? Tanpa sadar air mata Jongin kembali menetes

"Akkhh Krisshh aku mohonnhh jangan cambuk lagihhh..hiks..hiks.." Jongin kembali menangis dan Kris sedikit iba padanya, bagaimanapun ia tetap mencintai pria manis ini

"Baiklah _honey, _kau harus berterima kasih padaku kali ini" Jongin menyeringai dalam hati mendengarnya, bagaimanapun juga ia tau pasti Kris pasti tidak akan pernah tahan melihat Jongin menangis, dan tak lama Jongin kembali mencapai _orgasme _nya namun kali ini tanpa kesakitan yang berarti diterimanya

Pintu kembali terbuka dan menampakkan Sehun disana dengan sesuatu ditangannya

"Heyy Kris aku membawa sesuatu" ucapan Sehun mengalihkan perhatian Kris, tapi tidak dengan Jongin karena ia masih sibuk untuk menggeliat brutal akibat _vibrator_ yang masih berada di _hole _nya

"_Wine? _Untuk apa?" Kris mengerutkan dahinya bingung melihat Sehun yang membawa masuk satu botol cairan fermentasi itu

"Tentu saja untuk membuat permainan menjadi semakin seru.." Sehun bersiul melihat Jongin yang menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan menatap horor kearah Sehun

Sehun berjalan kearah Jongin dan dengan segera ia menyambar bibir Jongin yang sibuk mengeluarkan umpatan umpatan yang diarahkan kepadanya, Sehun mulai kembali memasangkan satu persatu_ sex toys _yang sempat ia dan Kris lepas tadi, mulai dari _gag ball, nipple massager, _sampai mengganti _vibrator _dengan ukuran yang lebih besar, ia ikut menambahkan _dildo_ kedalam _hole _Jongin, dan tentu itu mengundang jeritan keras dari bibir Jongin, mungkin itu bisa memekakkan telinga Sehun jika ia tidak memasangkan _gag ball _pada Jongin.

Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya perlahan memperhatikan Jongin yang semakin tersiksa karena semua _sex toys_ yang melekat ditubuhnya, tubuh Jongin menggeliat liar merasakan tumbukan cepat _vibrator _dan _dildo _didalam _hole_ nya, Sehun kembali mengambil sesuatu kearah nakas dan Jongin kembali membelalakkan matanya untuk kesekian kalinya melihat apa yang kembali dibawa oleh Sehun dengan seringainya...

_Pisau lipat_

"AANGGHH..HHMMFFTTT..NHHH.." Jongin semakin keras menggeliat dan meronta, matanya mendelik tajam kearah Sehun seakan mengatakan _'jangan lakukan itu Sehun!' _ tapi toh Sehun bahkan tidak peduli dan tidak mengubris arti dari tatapan itu, Sehun tetap berjalan mendekat kearah Jongin

**'SRETTT'**

**"**NNGGGHHHH..hiks..hiks..hiks..angghh.." Sehun menyayat pelan paha Jongin dengan pisau yang dibawanya, membuat darah merah pekat mengalir dari paha jenjang Jongin

"Wow..Sehun, aku tidak menyangka kau benar benar tega melakukannya kepada Jongin" Kris menatap tak percaya kepada Sehun yang masih bisa menyeringai menatap Jongin yang menangis dan kesakitan akibat luka yang dibuatnya, tidak dalam memang, tapi tetap saja perih

Kris mengambil botol _wine _yang dibawa Sehun tadi dan melemparkannya pada Sehun, dan dengan mudah ditangkap oleh tangan cekatan Sehun

**'SPLASSHH'**

**'BYYUURRR'**

"Angghhh..Semmpphh..hiks..hiks..hhmmftt.." Jongin menggigil dan mengeraskan isakan nya begitu merasakan cairan _wine_ yang dingin itu kini membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, luka bekas cambukan dan sayatan itu semakin perih karena terkena _wine_, Jongin benar benar mengutuk mengapa Sehun dan Kris begitu menyukaicairan fermentasi itu sehingga mereka memiliki banyak persediaan _wine_ dirumah mewah mereka

"Kau _sexy _sekali Jonginn.." Sehun menggumam takjub melihat keindahan tubuh milik seseorang didepannya ini, istrinya memang begitu mengagumkan

"Sehun.. apa tidak sebaiknya kita menyudahi semua ini?" tanya Kris pelan walau ia masih tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh indah milik istrinya

"Kau benar _hyung, _aku tidak tega melihatnya terus menangis seperti ini" Sehun maju mendekat kearah Jongin dan mulai mencium lembut bibirnya, tangannya dengan perlahan melepaskan satu persatu _sex toys_ yang menempel pada tubuh istrinya, dan Kris juga membuka _handcuffs_ yang memborgol tangan Jongin

**'BRUGG'**

Setelah semua itu terlepas Jongin langsung ambruk ke arah Sehun,niatan awal mereka memang untuk membawa Jongin kekamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuh mereka, tidak peduli dengan penis mereka yang masih tegang dibawah sana tapi jika sudah menyangkut Jongin mereka tidak akan peduli terhadap apapun, karena Jongin adalah prioritas utama, tapi semua itu tidak jadi setelah melihat Jongin yang dengan beringasnya melumat bibir Sehun dan tangan Jongin merayap menjambak rambut Kris dan menaruh nya di ceruk lehernya sendiri, mereka kaget tentu saja, tapi mereka tidak akan pernah membuang kesempatan yang berada di depan mata bukan?

"Uhhh..cepattlahhh.." Jongin meracau kembali merasakan kedua suaminya yang kembali menyentuh tubuhnya, Jongin hanya merasa tidak enak saat dirinya sudah berkali kali _orgasme_ tapi kedua suaminya itu hanya _orgasme_ sekali yang bahkan bukan dirinya lah yang memuaskan mereka, jadi ia mengambil inisiatif sendiri dan melupakan sesaat tentang rasa sakit ditubuhnya

"Apa yang kau inginkan sayangg?" Kris berucap lembut sembari mengecupi dada Jongin

"Penisss kaliannhh..sungguhh aku tidak tahann" suhu tubuh Jongin kembali memanas, bahkan ia bisa kembali melihat seringai di kedua bibir suaminya

"_With pleasure my wife.._" Sehun mengecup singkat bibir Jongin, dan Kris mulai mengubah posisinya

"Biar aku yang dibawah Sehun.." Kris berucap kepada Sehun dan mulai mengangkat tubuh Jongin keatas tubuhnya, Jongin mengerti ia lah yang harus bekerja sekarang dengan perlahan ia mengangkat pinggulnya dan mulai mengarahkan penis Kris ke _hole_ nya

"Ugghhh.." Jongin memekik kecil begitu merasakan penis Kris yang langsung masuk memenuhi _hole _ketatnya

"_Damn! Honeyy your so tighthh.._ uhh" Kris mengerang dengan suara beratnya merasakan _hole_ Jongin yang berkedut itu menyedot penis nya rakus

"Nggghhh..ss-sehunn.." Sehun mengelus sebentar _hole _Jongin dari belakang yang masih terisi oleh penis Kris, ia menggunakan jari jari panjangnya untuk membantunya melonggarkan _hole_ Jongin, Sehun mulai memasukkan kepala penisnya, astaga Sehun bersumpah dalam hati sensasi nya terlalu memabukkan saat merasakan _hole_ Jongin yang mencengkram penisnya begitu kuat dan kulit penisnya yang bergesekkan langsung dengan milik Kris yang masih tertanam disana

"Jonginnnhh iniihhh nikmatt sekalii.. _goddhh.._" Sehun mendesah frustasi ini bahkan baru setengah nya yang masuk, bisa bisa ia langsung _orgasme_ hanya dengan penetrasi ini, sedangkan Jongin sendiri ia sudah menjambak rambut Kris yang ada dibawahnya mencoba menahan genangan air mata di pelupuk matanya yang siap jatuh kapan saja, Kris mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit itu dengan mengulum _nipple_ Jongin, terkadang ia menggigit nya kecil karena menahan nikmat yang terlalu di penisnya

Sehun yang sudah tidak sabaran dengan segera ia menyentakkan penisnya

**'JLEEBB'**

"ARRRRGGGGHHHH!" genangan air itu meluncur dengan deras dari pelupuk mata Jongin, dan Jongin kini menggigit keras bahu Kris, ia yakin setelah ini Jongin akan menjadi tahanan kamar _hole_ nya terasa perih sekali

Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya membuat penisnya maju mundur di _hole_ ketat Jongin, _Shit! _Ini nikmat sekali, Sehun terus menghentakkan penisnya dengan dalam ke _hole_ Jongin, dan Kris juga ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya dari bawah, Jongin berteriak diambang kesakitan walau nikmat lebih mendominasinya, Sehun dan Kris bergerak berlawanan arah mencoba memberikan Jongin kenikmatan berlebih, bunyi tabrakan dan hentakan tubuh terdengar menggema di ruangan itu, sepintas Sehun melihat luka merah memanjang dipunggung Jongin, terbesit perasaan menyesal di hati nya melihat Jongin nya kesakitan tangannya mengelus pelan luka itu tanpa maksud mengurangi genjotan penisnya

"AAAKKKHHH.." tubuh Jongin berjengit begitu merasakan kenikmatan melandanya, setelah salah satu dari penis suaminya menumbuk _prostat_ Jongin, seakan mendapat kode dari Jongin, Sehun dan Kris kembali menggenjot Jongin brutal menyentakkan penis mereka keras dititik yang sama berulang-ulang

15 menit mereka bergulat dan Jongin sudah _orgasme _ketiga kalinya menumpahkan semua spermanya hingga mengotori badan dan perut Kris, hal itu cukup membuat Jongin merasakan kalau kedua penis milik suaminya itu semakin membesar, Jongin semakin mengeratkan _hole_ nya mendengar desahan parau kedua suaminya, tak beberapa lama Sehun _orgasme_ dan disusul oleh Kris mereka menumpahkan sperma mereka kedalam _hole_ Jongin yang kini terasa begitu penuh dan hangat, Sehun ambruk dan merubuhkan tubuhnya disamping kiri Jongin, sementara Jongin masih menumpukan seluruh berat badan nya diatas tubuh Kris

Dengan kekuatan yang masih tersisa Kris dengan sigap langsung membopong tubuh lemah istrinya, menggendongnya kearah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuh mereka

.

.

Kris meletakkan tubuh Jongin dengan perlahan kedalam _bathup _dan hal itu membuat Jongin meringis pelan merasakan air sabun kembali mengenai lukanya, Sehun dan Kris ikut masuk kedalam _bathup _dengan Jongin dipangkuan Sehun dan Kris mulai menyabuni dengan hati hati tubuh istrinya yang sesekali meringis karena terkena air busa

Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya Kris mengangkat kembali istrinya kearah kasur mereka dan mulai membersihkan luka ditubuh Jongin, Sehun mengambil air hangat untuk mengompres luka sayatan yang ia buat tadi, Kris dengan telaten dan hati hati membersihkan luka di punggung dan paha Jongin, mengompresnya setelah itu membalutkan perban disana, sekasar apapun mereka melakukan sesuatu terhadap Jongin mereka bagaimanapun juga tetap mencintai namja ini dan tidak akan pernah tega, selalu ada perasaan menyesal yang mereka rasakan tiap kali membuat Jongin menangis

"Aku rasa kali ini kita sudah keterlaluan Sehun" ucap Kris pelan sembari mengecup lembut kening Jongin yang sudah terlelap karena kelelahan

"Yaa kau benar _hyung,_ kita memang sudah terlalu kelewatan memperlakukan Jongin hari ini" Sehun berucap sendu sembari mengelus pelan rambut halus Jongin

"Tapi tadi itu memang benar benar hebat Kris! Jongin sangat _sexy_! Istriku yang satu ini memang mengagumkan!" lanjut Sehun sumringah

"Berhentilah berfikir yang tidak tidak Sehun, aku tidak mau penis mu kembali bangun lagi, menggelikan! Heyy lagipula Jongin juga istriku!" ucapan Kris sukses membuat Sehun mendelik tajam kearahnya

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kita tidur dan mengistirahatkan tubuh kita, tidakkah kau lelah sehabis melakukan _sex_ tadi?" Kris memutar matanya malas dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi kiri Jongin

"Yaa kau benar Kris" Sehun menyetujui ucapan Kris kali ini, ia ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi kanan tubuh Jongin, Mereka berdua mulai memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan hati hati, takut jika mengenai lukanya yang membuat Jongin kembali kesakitan

Mereka berdua mulai tertidur dengan nyaman di samping Jongin, tidak menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya Jongin belum sepenuhnya tidur dan ia mendengar semua percakapan kedua suaminya itu membuat Jongin tersenyum kecil, dan akhirnya ia benar benar tertidur karena pelukan nyaman kedua suaminya walau ia tidak memungkiri kalau punggung dan pahanya masih sangat sakit dan tidak hanya itu _hole_ nya juga masih terasa perih sekarang, tapi sayangnya ia begitu mencintai kedua suami _pervertnya_ ini.

**.**

**.**

**"The End"**

**AN : **Haiiiii aku balik lagi bawa kelanjutann FF abal aku inii, maaf kalo memang gak memuaskan dan malah jadi aneh gini, updated nya memang lama dan sedikit aku tunda karena ini adalah bulan puasa, Jadi aku sedikit kurang nyaman untuk updated FF dengan genre rated M :( belum lagi kayaknya situs ffn agak bermusuhan dengan wifi dirumahku-_-tapi berhubung reader banyak yang nunggu dan aku ngerasa gak enak, jadi aku updated, aku bener bener gak nyangka review nya bener bener bakal sebanyak itu, dan akhir kata aku mau berterima kasih banget untuk yang mau review di chapter sebelumnya #bowbow

Review pleasee~


End file.
